Dangled
by santindahlestari
Summary: After being targeted during the war, Sakura escapes the scene with Kakashi, then becomes separated from Naruto and the others. She and Kakashi are forced to hide in a very far place from shinobi world for the sake of Konoha, all the nations, and Sakura herself.
1. Chapter 1 - Saving Us

A/N: Hello, it's been a long time since the last time I wrote stories with a different account here back then. I forgot my password, not to mention my English was very poor at that time (it's not that my English is good now either, I'm still learning English, though). I used to write KakaSaku and GaaSaku stories; I remember being strictly criticized for my poor English by some of the members here. LOL.

But here's the thing, I'm going to re-write those stories with the same plot, but I'm going to change some characterizations, titles, and how the story's going, etc. I'll start with the KakaSaku. I forgot the title, but I think my old account of which password I forgot is named "Ling Lei Fang". The plot goes like this: Kakashi and Sakura are in a war, and they escape to Tokyo. That's what I remember about the failed story I wrote back then.

Now let's finish what I started. ^-^

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Listen to the song "I Dreamed A Dream" (There are some versions and other singers of this song, mine is the old London cast, I don't know her name exactly, but you may choose whoever you like) for added enjoyment in reading this chapter.

Dangled

Chapter 1 – Saving Us

"_Your comforting words, dangled in my thoughts, make me wonder if you were an angel sent to protect me."_

"Run!"

That voice, one she would never forget who it belonged.

"Kakashi-sensei, please go with Sakura-chan! Protect her! I'll distract him here!"

"NO! I'm NOT leaving you, Naruto!" She cried helplessly.

"Sakura-chan, please. I'm going to fight him; you will be in danger if you're still here. Did you hear what he said earlier about his intention once he wins the war?! You MUST NOT be here!" His statement made Sakura think back about what the enemy said twenty minutes ago.

Flashback

"_Uzumaki Naruto, you are not as strong as what I heard about you. Why don't you give up already? I have a good deal, and I think you might like this." A strong voice said from behind._

_Though being startled by a sudden change of position, Naruto managed to say, "I'm not having a deal with you, Uchiha Madara!"_

"_Why not? You want to protect your village, right? I'm sure you want to see your village safe and in peace." Madara said between a mocking laugh._

_Naruto gritted his teeth, "What are you talking about?"_

"_As you can see, your Hokage is dying; surely with her condition, she can't rule this village. We don't even know if she will survive or not." Madara smiled wickedly._

"_What are you implying?!" Naruto became impatient._

"_Well, in that case, I'll be your Hokage. There is no point in continuing this war, because I'm going to win," _

"_Don't be kidding! There is no way I'm going to let you!" Naruto was furious now._

"_You can't win this war. Look at you, gathering all the shinobi from all Nations to fight me, yet you can't even touch my hair."_

"_Don't get all cocky, you bastard. This is just the beginning!" Naruto charged at Madara with full speed, but he dodged him easily. _

"_If you don't surrender now, more innocent villagers will die,"_

"_They won't die as long as I'm here," Naruto said between his attacks._

_They finally stopped attacking each other, and Madara continued to say, "The longer the war, the more will die. I'm offering you the best deal you won't regret. I can restore Uchiha Clan and we can work together to protect this village, after all, Uchiha Clan is the best clan in history."_

"_Restore the clan? What do you mean?!" Naruto was confused._

"_I'll be your Hokage, and Konoha will be peaceful with a powerful clan protecting it. Of course, I'll restore my clan in a natural way. I just need a bride. I've been thinking about who will be suitable for this position, I can't have a weak woman who can't take care of herself, let alone her child. I did some diggings and found one person from your village,"_

_Naruto did not like where this was going. _

"_What surprised me is that she is your teammate, Haruno Sakura, right? She seems very suitable to be my bride." Madara said with a menacing voice._

_Naruto was shocked to hear that, "Y-you...! Don't you dare touch her!"_

"_If you care about your village, you must sacrifice this girl and let me rule Konoha."_

"_Like HELL I will!" Naruto charged at Madara again, but got pushed forcefully._

"_Naruto!" A woman's voice startled him._

"_Sakura-chan! Don't come closer! It's dangerous!" Naruto shouted weakly._

_Before Sakura could reach Naruto, a figure had already appeared behind her, putting his head near Sakura's right ear._

"_I'm sure you heard our conversation already. That's good. I won't have to repeat myself to you." He said it clearly._

"_W-why me? I hope being pedophilia is not your answer," She tried to sound brave and challenging, even though she was scared like hell._

"_Hahaha! I like your audacity, girl, but that's not my answer." He laughed and continued, "I need a 'machine' who can give me many children. I am an Uchiha, and we don't need any weakling joining our clan. Marrying a 30 years old woman is just pointless. You, on the other hand, are still very young, talented, strong, and skillful, especially in medic field."_

_Before she could say anything, someone grabbed her and moved her from her last position. Madara eyed him piercingly. _

"_Oh, somebody is trying to be a knight in shining armor, huh? Are you trying to take my bride away, aren't you, Hatake Kakashi?"_

"_She is not a machine!" Kakashi was angry; he couldn't let his student be treated that way._

"_Why? Should I really need your permission to date your student?" Madara said._

_Madara started to walk to Sakura's direction, when all of a sudden, black flame surrounded Madara._

"_Sakura, you run with Kakashi. Let me and Naruto take care of this." A deep voice said._

"_No, Sasuke-kun, Naruto! Don't do this to me!" Sakura cried._

_Madara, as usual, unaffected by the flame, he started charging at Kakashi._

End of Flashback

"Now, go! We have a plan, but now, please go with sensei!" Naruto tried to reassure her.

"B-but-!" Before she finished her statement, Kakashi grabbed Sakura and put her on his back while running.

"Sensei! Put me down! Please don't leave Naruto and Sasuke-kun behind!"

"Sakura, please calm down. It's pointless if you get captured, our village and all the nations will be destroyed if he has you. I'm going to take you to a very far place. It's going to take a week to get to that place, but I need you to stay strong."

"But I can't leave Naruto and Sasuke-kun. What kind of friend am I?" Sakura was crying now. She couldn't risk her teammates just to save her from Madara.

"Sakura, giving you up to Madara is not what people want. It's not what your teammates want. Please, cooperate this time. I'll brief you about the plan once we arrive there. I'm going to put you down now, but please don't do anything stupid."

Sakura could only nod while still crying.

They continued their journey silently; Sakura couldn't forget how her teammates tried to save her from Madara. She felt weak again.

Days by days had passed. After spending three days staying in a motel to recover their energy, they continued until they reached the place Kakashi mentioned earlier. It took them ten days to arrive.

"Sensei, are we there yet?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Kakashi didn't answer her, but continued walking. After two minutes, they saw buildings and they also saw people dressing in a weird style, walking busily, taking a weird thing on their hand and putting it near their ear.

Kakashi took a deep breath and said, "Sakura, this is Tokyo."

How was it? Please read and review. If you think my English is still bad, you can correct me. You can give me critics or compliments, but NO flame allowed!

See you in the next chapter! ^-^ -santindahlestari-


	2. Chapter 2 - Konoha and Tokyo

A/N: I only got two reviews, and I almost didn't want to continue writing this fanfic! :o Anyway, because I got two, I decided to continue; however, I do hope I'll get at least 5 reviews after this chapter, so I'll continue the next chapter! ;)

Anyway, here's Chapter 2! Please enjoy! :D

Listen to the instrumental song called "In Heaven – Lost Kingdom" for added enjoyment in reading this chapter.

Chapter 2 – What Happened with Konoha and Tokyo

"Sensei, this place is so beautiful!" Sakura was looking at her surroundings with bright eyes.

"Sakura, come here, don't do anything suspicious, you'll get people's attention."

Sakura nodded and approached Kakashi.

"First, we need clothes, foods, and a place to stay. If people ask you why you're dressing weirdly, and why you're injured, tell them you're a cosplayer."

Sakura frowned, "What the hell is a cosplayer?"

"Just do what I say. Once we get clothes, foods, and a place to stay, I'll tell you everything." Sakura nodded.

Everybody stared at Kakashi and Sakura. Some thought they were freaks trying to look like some anime characters, some kids just screamed happily, thinking that they were their favorite anime characters. Kakashi and Sakura chose to ignore them.

They reached a quiet park where nobody was seen around. Sakura was confused by all of this.

"Sensei, aren't we going to buy clothes? I saw a building with clothes' pictures on it, aren't we supposed to buy there? I'm sure they sell good clothes."

Kakashi replied, "First, we need to go to the money changer; the people here don't use Ryo,"

"But why are we heading to a park?"

Kakashi was doing some handseals and soon an entrance appeared. The entrance had a downstairs connecting to the underground. Sakura was shocked to see something like this. Okay, she needed answers!

After getting inside, they saw a tall woman standing in front of them. "Welcome, you must be Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura, right? My name is Kana Sakaguchi. You may call me Kana. I was informed about the situation at your place. I'm truly sorry to hear that."

"Who informed you, Sakaguchi-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Lady Tsunade herself, ten minutes before the war started, she contacted me and asked for my assistance, should some of her injured people come to Tokyo, especially you both."

Sakura was getting more confused and she couldn't wait any longer. Why did everyone know this from the beginning and she was the only one who didn't know about this?!

"Alright! Enough! Don't make me wait for you to tell me, I want answers, NOW!"

Kakashi sighed and finally replied, "Alright, I'll tell you everything from the beginning."

Storytelling begins! Use your own imagination, guys! :)

"**Bold**" for the scene in the past, "_italic_" for Kakashi's storytelling.

"_Right after Lady Tsunade had officially become our Hokage, some guards found a man about 30s lying unconscious across the front gate. The guards took him to the hospital, and informed Lady Tsunade about this. After examining the unconscious man, she found no harm this man could cause; therefore, she began treating his wounds. Two days had passed, the man was awake. Lady Tsunade questioned this man; it turned out that his name was Kouji Nakamura. At first, Kouji was scared, thinking that Lady Tsunade would kill him; however, Lady Tsunade welcomed him warmly; therefore, he was willing to open up about himself._

_He was the only heir of Nakamura family, the richest family in Tokyo. Kouji said that he was on his private jet with two pilots and three guards, on his way to his family house in China. It should have been simpler to arrive there, but the pilots and the guards turned out to be a group of a gangster in disguise, called 'THE FOX', they called themselves a new organization, but people know they sell illegal drugs and deadly weapons. The absolute reason they kept Kouji was to get revenge and ransom, as their previous leader was arrested by the police with the help from Kouji's father._

_They took Kouji to a hut, which was somewhere in the middle between Konoha and Tokyo, which at first we didn't know. Kouji was tortured, and his kidnappers contacted his father to get what they wanted; however, Kouji was lucky that his kidnappers were only five people at that time, so before more and more of their friends came, he devised a plan while trying to get the rope off his hands. When the night came, he successfully untied the rope on his hands and on his legs, and escaped from the hut._

_Kouji spent two days walking with nowhere to go, and without eating, that was why he ended up lying unconscious in front of Konoha's gate. When he was awake, he didn't know that our place existed. Lady Tsunade promised him that she would help him return to his normal world once she got a way to solve this. While staying in Konoha, Kouji was welcomed by the villagers; however, this case is our top secret up until now. Only the elders, Lady Tsunade and elite jounins know about this. Villagers thought he was from Suna._

_Lady Tsunade has been keeping this secret because unlike our shinobi world, normal world has no powerful defense to protect the people inside like ours. They've got weapons and taijutsu skills, just like us, but there's no such a thing called ninjutsu and genjutsu in their world. If this information gets leaked, there will be no guarantee if missing nins will go to Tokyo and make their own headquarters there. More and more innocent people will die._

_Lady Tsunade took a good care of Kouji; he was very grateful for that. Time passed quickly. Kouji had been staying at Konoha for almost two years, Lady Tsunade was getting worried if his family would start thinking negatively, and if his family found out about Konoha, they would blame us for Kouji's disappearance, thinking that Kouji being here had got something to do with 'THE FOX'. Lady Tsunade, the elders, and some talented jounins spent days by days finding a way to return Kouji to his homeland. Until one day...,"_

The scene in the past begins! ;)

"**Lady Tsunade! We found something!" A jounin approached the exhausted Tsunade in the hospital.**

"**What is it, Isuki?"**

"**My team found a place full of buildings using our tracking machine (**just the Konoha's version of GPS. LOL ;p**), so a week ago, I sent some members of my team to investigate the place, bringing walkie-talkie with them. Just a minute ago, they contacted me that they found that place."**

**Tsunade nodded. "Good job! But we need to make sure it is really Kouji's homeland. Now your job is to take a photo of the place, send it by using our fastest messenger, and show it to Kouji. Remember, do not let the people there see your team, hide as well as you can."**

"**You got it."**

"**Good. You're dismissed."**

**Two days later, the messenger arrived, and Tsunade showed it to Kouji.**

"**This is definitely Tokyo, Tsunade-sama!" Kouji said while looking very happy.**

"**That's good! You can pack your things and you'll leave tomorrow morning. For the safety of yours, I'll send ten ANBU guards with you." Tsunade smiled.**

**Kouji then said, "I can't leave until I repay your kindness and great hospitality, Tsunade-sama. While staying here, I've been thinking of a way to repay you. I found one."**

**Tsunade widened her eyes. "No, Kouji. You don't need to. We helped you with sincerity, we already regard you as one of us, as our family."**

"**That's why, Tsunade-sama, because we're families now, let's strengthen our bond. My father's brother is the head of the police department in Tokyo, that's why we have close ties with the police. While being here, I learned something about ninja. Being a ninja is tough, if one is being targeted, they can't hide. I'm offering you portals to my homeland, should your people need a place to hide from their enemy or to recover or for whatever urgent things they need to do at my homeland."**

**Again, Tsunade widened her eyes, two times wider this time. "No, Kouji! That's dangerous! You'll endanger your people!"**

"**Don't worry; we still keep it as secret. Like I said if you urgently need my people's help or need my place for urgent things, you can go to our homeland. We'll work this plan tonight. Please don't decline my offer, Tsunade-sama. I insist."**

**Tsunade sighed and said, "Alright, what's the plan?"**

Back to Kakashi's storytelling!

_With the help from Suna, they built an underground in a quiet park that can only appear using special handseals. They also made ten portals with undergrounds like this in each portal in order to avoid dead ends or people getting lost. Those who know this secret had their tongue automatically sealed, so they cannot tell everything, except for urgent things and only Lady Tsunade who can break the seal. We secretly strengthen our political relationship by using this portal. We also help each other._

End of storytelling! :D

"This underground is what we call 'money changer', from Ryo to Yen. 1 Ryo here is 1000 Yen."

"I see. I'm so hurt that Lady Tsunade never told me." Sakura felt dejected after hearing all of this.

"Sakura, she did this for your sake. She wanted to protect you, so she kept the people who know about this as minimal as possible."

Sakura then remembered something, "If your tongue is sealed, then how did you manage to tell me all of this?"

Kakashi sighed. He didn't want to tell more shocking news she was never told before. It could hurt her feelings.

"You know when Lady Tsunade was lucky all of a sudden, it was a premonition?" Sakura nodded, and he continued, "It was a week ago when she got a premonition. She gathered all the people who know about this secret, including me, and as an addition, she called Naruto too. She released all the seals, and instructed them to tell all civilians from Konoha, Suna, and the other countries to escape to the portals as soon as possible, so if anything happened, the civilians were safe."

"How about all the shinobi?"

"The safety of civilians is our first priority until the war ends."

"So, my mother and father...?" Sakura asked with hope.

"They're safe. They must be in Tokyo already. I'm telling you this, Sakura. Once our people come here, there is no guarantee we can find them easily, because we have our separate ways, they can change their identities once they're here. This is done to increase the protection." Kakashi replied with his smile.

"Oh thank God! I'm okay as long as they're safe. But, Kana-san, have you seen our people come here?"

"I haven't seen them, Sakura-san. Besides, this access can only work for you, Kakashi-san, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama."

"Na-naruto? Lady Tsunade? Do you mean, there is a chance they will survive and come here as well?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure yet, but this underground is open anytime you want. After all, I'm living here with my husband."

"Your husband? Why isn't he here?"

"He is still out buying for dinner. You don't have to worry, we're here at your service."

"Okay, Sakura. I have already told you enough. Now, let's exchange our money."

"How much you got, sensei?"

Kakashi smiled and replied, "If 1 Ryo is 1000 Yen, then we are definitely richer than the Nakamura family."

Sakura and Kana laughed at this.

"We already built your house a year ago as Tsunade-sama's instruction. Now you can go to your new house. You already have a car there. What you need are only food and clothes. As for identities, you may keep your name or change your name; however, you are listed as a father and a daughter here, and Sakura-san, your siblings are Naruto-san and Sasuke-san who are still finishing their studies in another country. Your mother passed away two years ago. You just moved here after finishing your junior high school in Kyoto. You skipped classes in senior high school because of your intelligence. You are now a new second year student of Tokyo International School. As for Kakashi-san, you have three children; Sakura-san is the eldest, then Sasuke-san, and Naruto-san. You are a new Shimizu Company General Manager."

Sakura and Kakashi were super shocked to hear that. Kakashi soon became sulky, putting his face on his knees, while kept saying, "I'm a father... I'm too old...,"

Sakura and Kana laughed again. Suddenly, things got serious. Kana's face turned serious as she said this, "But, Sakura-san, Kakashi-san, please remember this. Whatever you do, wherever you are, do not get near 'THE FOX'. They are extremely dangerous. There is something about them that is still a mystery to us. Be careful."

Both Kakashi and Sakura nodded. Then, Sakura suddenly got curious. "Hey, Kana-san."

"What is it?"

"What the hell is a cosplayer?"

A/N: I know this chapter doesn't have KakaSaku moment in it, well at least not yet. You need to understand how they knew Tokyo. Hahaha. The next chapter will contain KakaSaku moment. I promise. ;)

Oh yeah to Jen and Prescripto13, thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me! ;)

See you in the next chapter~ -santindahlestari-


End file.
